Jemma One-Shots
by Monkeyknight
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots centered around the pairing of Jessie and Emma. DLDR.


This story is going to be a series of unconnected one-shots following Jessie and Emma in different scenarios, some AU and others being in the regular Jessie world. These will vary in length but I'm shooting for more than a thousand words for each one. I will also include the prompt or idea that caused the story so some of you can use them if you want to. This story is written in 2nd person because I love it and this prompt was from the internet: Your OTP gets paired up in their dancing unit for gym. (This could either go really good or really really bad, it's up to you.)

Side note, I have serious problems spelling Bertram's name and I don't know why. Every single time I write it, I go back to my Jessie facts page to check how it's spelled. It frustrates me. A lot. Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

You hadn't meant to be late to gym, but Luke had made it his personal mission to get nanny fifteen as angry as possible this morning so she couldn't get everyone out the door as soon as she would have liked, so you missed your early morning english and around fifteen minutes of gym. You didn't really mind though. Gym was something that caused you to sweat and wear the same bland outfit as everyone else, two things which were never good. You being late wasn't a big loss, the teacher had told you that it was dodgeball week and you would gladly miss that.

Entering the gym, everyone turned to stare at you. You were only fifteen minutes late it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah, glad to see you could join us," The gym teacher, Mrs. Wilsh, began. "There has been a slight change of plans and we will be beginning our dance unit. Since you weren't here on time like all of the other students, you will be partnered with the new student Jessie once they arrive. You two will be doing the only category left, the romantic dance. Your dance is much more difficult to make a routine out of so most of your grade will come from research and how smoothly you execute your moves."

A new student? If he was anything like the guys currently in school, then this would be a terrible experience. Would it be too much to ask for a student who would like you for your personality. They obviously had to think you And your looks of course, but you did want it to be more than that.

You began waiting patiently against the wall for your dance partner. Hearing the door open after ten minutes of waiting you were prepared to greet your lack-luster dance partner and set a few ground rules for a touching policy. To your pleasant surprise, it was a girl that entered the gym. A beautiful girl at that. Maybe it was another new student? You watched as she went over to Mrs. Wilsh and shared a few short words before the radiant red-head began making her way over towards you. She even looked beautiful as she walked. Your brain had a brief short-circuit moment before you realized she was holding her hand in front of you as she spoke. "-Meet you."

You were having a bit trouble getting your mouth to cooperate with your thoughts, she was a distracting person and she was a bit shorter than you which was incredibly hot, but you managed to choke out a polite pardon as you tried to make sense of things. What was with you, normally you wanted tall guys, not shorter, albeit cute, girls.

She smiled slightly before repeating herself, still holding her hand in front of you, "I said, my name is Jessie and I'm going to be your partner for the dance unit. It's nice to meet you."

This was Jessie? There was no way you would be able to do this dance unit without thoroughly embarrassing yourself. Realizing she was still expecting a response, you quickly shook her hand. "I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you as well." At least you were regaining some of your thought process. "We only have a couple weeks to work on this, do you want to come over to my place after school to get started?" You could definitely handle alone time with the beauty in front of you. Totally had this under control.

"Sure. Do you wanna exchange numbers and you can text me the address?"

You gave her a quick nod and pulled out your phone so she could put her number in it. Taking her phone you quickly inputted Emma Ross into the contact name a gave her your number. When you were done, the two of you exchanged phones and you searched your phone for her contact. Seeing Jessie Prescott, you tapped it and shot her your address just as the bell rang.

"See you around," she said before waving and running off.

You smiled knowing you'd get to see more of red-haired beauty later tonight, although there was always the possibility you would have more classes with her.

Making your way to the lunchroom, you paused when you saw Luke. He needed to know you would be having a friend over so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Luke," you called, "I'm having someone over tonight and I need you to stay far away from us."

Luke turned around and saw you walking towards him. He got a dopey expression on his face, "Is it one of those cheerleaders wanting to practice their toss routine. They can practice in the living room, I'll just be away from you, on the couch, watching their beautiful toss-" He trailed off dreamily, clearly imagining cheerleaders being tossed in the air for his enjoyment.

"Ew no. Even if they were coming over, which they aren't, they wouldn't practice anywhere near someone who smells as badly as you."

You watched as his eyes lit up, "So you're saying if I shower, I'll have a chance with a cheerleader. Awesome!" He took off running, glancing over his shoulder to call, "Thanks Emma!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly, especially since you couldn't see Jessie as much as you wished. She wasn't anywhere in the Lunchroom (and you would know, you spent the majority of the hour searching for her in the cafeteria), and the only other class you had with her other than gym was math. You might have english together but you had accidentally skipped that class thanks to Luke, so you didn't actually know. It would make your day so much more bearable if you shared another class with the girl that was slowly capturing all of your attention.

As you rode the bus home, you began to think of what to wear. You couldn't exactly go all out and wear the stunning new dress you bought because you were supposed to be working on a dance, but you couldn't go for something solely athletic. Maybe a cute tank-top that would show off her figure but still let Jessie know that she was always that cute.

After arriving in the penthouse, you asked Bertram if he could make a healthy snack for you and your guest. He began working with considerably less grumbles and complaints than usual. Even though he would never admit it, he did love you and your siblings, and the older you all got, the less he acted like he hated everything about his job.

You set up the living room. Moving the table closer to the TV and the couch closer to the elevator was actually easier than you thought. Going back into the kitchen you grabbed the variety of fruit and vegetables that Bertram had prepared with his famous dip and grabbed two water bottles before setting them on the table. Admiring your handiwork, your nearly missed the ding of the elevator. Turning around, you saw a beautiful sight.

Whereas you had opted for a skin tight, navy blue tank-top that showcased a strip of your cute lime-green sports bra and tight yoga capris, she had worn some loose fitting sweats and an athletic army shirt. She made it work.

Her jaw dropped as she took a quick look around the penthouse. "You live here?" You giggled and nodded. "This place is amazing. And here I thought the mess hall back in Texas was huge."

"You lived in Texas?"

Coming closer towards the couch where you had taken a seat, she began to explain, "My dad is Lt. Colonel John Wayne Prescott so I grew up on the military base in Texas. I came out here to get away from the base for a while and to visit my aunt."

You couldn't help but wonder if that time on a military base led to her being fit. That would be investigated later. "That is so cool. Was it difficult at times?"

"Well if you would call being the only girl in my barracks difficult, then yes." She was smiling, making it seem like it was no issue being surrounded by boys constantly. "Other than that, I just had to learn to apologize to everyone I flipped over my shoulder because my dad was super paranoid about boys."

You momentarily turned your attention away from her and onto your laptop and school supplies. As amazing as it was talking with Jessie, you knew you had to start at some point. "I would not be able to handle any of that. Would you like to start with the dance now?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

After your first after school work session, Jessie had come over everyday after school and the two of you were nearly done. All that was left was quickly brushing out any quirks in the routine and doing another quick read through of the research. Thankfully, by some miracle, you had only embarrassed yourself a few times but it really wasn't your fault. If she wasn't so distracting you wouldn't have knocked over Bertram's lemonade and fruit tray. Nanny sixteen hadn't been too happy about that.

Other than a few slight bumps, you had kept the meet-ups going as good as possible. You even managed to keep Luke away from Jessie. All you needed was one more day and you could ask her out.

She was coming over in a half hour so you had time to get ready. Channeling your first day together, you went for an outfit similar in style to that one, except this time it was black yoga pants, a pink tanktop and a slightly lighter pink sports bra.

Everything was in place, the couch was moved, the snacks were out, Zuri was in her room playing with Millie the Mermaid, Ravi was at a lizard enthusiast club, and look was out with friends. Everything was looking good- except for the fact that Luke just walked into the penthouse with Jessie at his side and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Emma, you didn't tell me you had such attractive friends." He was flirting already. How dare he. She was yours not his. Technically not yours either, but if all went well, she would be.

Attempting to hide your grimace at his presence, you tried to communicate for him to leave through your eyes. "I thought you were out with friends."

He slung his arm around Jessie, "I was, but then I saw a beautiful girl walking towards our building by herself, and I mean, what kind of man would I be if I didn't escort a pretty damsel to her destination."

You watched as Jessie removed Luke's arm from around her and she moved closer to you, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten it through your thick skull yet. I already told you I'm not interested." Your heart actually soared a bit when she said that. It seemed to do the opposite for Luke as he headed towards the screening room grumbling. You thought it would take more to get rid of him than that.

Turning towards Jessie, you paused. Her white t-shirt was loose but still looked great, and her black yoga pants looked amazing on her. She had this gift for pulling off simple outfits and making them absolutely breathtaking. Though you would admit, you really wanted to see her in something elegant. You actually knew the perfect dress and you knew she would look gorgeous in it.

Quickly setting the music for the dance, you got into position. You had both agreed to incorporate different dance styles into the routine, so you started with a simple waltz. For that first little part it was just you and her slowly and elegantly moving across the floor, staring into eachothers eyes as if there was no one else in the world was one of your new favorite things. In fact, dancing with Jessie was also one of your new favorite things because it was comfortable and she made it look so easy.

You nearly misstepped as you got lost in her beautiful hazel eyes, but you quickly covered up the near mistake as she smoothly transitioned you into the dip, just in time for the music to change to something more suited to salsa romántica. You had both decided keeping eye contact would be best for the dance, helping with the romantic factor. The salsa was actually easy for you since you took all those lessons with Luke when you were younger. As the song began changing again, you threw in a few ballet twirls as Jessie grabbed the rose to put between her teeth. She had suggested switching lead at this point since she didn't know how to tango. During the final move of the tango, you remove the rose from her mouth and toss it behind you as you seamlessly transition back to the waltz in perfect tune with the music. The final part was just a role-reversal from the start and it ended with you dipping her, which was most likely your favorite part of the dance.

The rehearsal went perfectly and you couldn't help but feel incredible as she smiled at you. Nearly nothing could ruin this moment. Then you saw Luke approaching her with a red drink and realized a second too late what was about to happen. Your eyes widened as he 'tripped' and completely covered her shirt in his drink. He tried to look apologetic but you could see the smile sneaking onto his face. He would pay, but for now you needed to get Jessie a new shirt. Glaring at Luke, you grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her up to your room, only taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of her soft and warm hand.

You ignored her protests as you quickly sorted through your shirts, finally settling on a soft navy blue t-shirt, that was a touch too small for you, but would be absolutely perfect on her. You handed her the shirt and left the room, heading downstairs towards Luke.

"What is wrong with you! You just covered my friend in juice because you have zero self-control!" He didn't even look ashamed as you said this. He actually looked rather pleased.

"It's no big deal, besides, when she marries me, it will all be a funny joke to us."

You were all ready to protest that she wouldn't marry Luke even if he was the last guy on Earth when Jessie came down the stairs. Your shirt was the tightest t-shirt she had worn in your presence and you were a bit blown away. Arguing with Luke was irrelevant at this point so you quickly shoved him out of the room so you could focus your attention back on the beauty coming down the stairs. You were going to have problems finishing the practice now.

Thankfully for you, she thought the two of you would nail the dance tomorrow and didn't need to practice the routine any further. Now, you were just sitting on the couch discussing plans for tomorrow. She wanted to just wear the regular gym uniform, but you knew it would look better if the two of you wore dresses. Obviously the two of you had different opinions.

"What will you let me wear so I don't have to wear a dress?" You had to admit it was cute that she was so desperate to avoid wearing something she would look so good in.

"I have an idea, and if I promise it's not a dress, will you let it be a surprise?" The outfit you were planning for her would be gorgeous and you knew it would top off the performance.

She looked reluctant to agree to any outfit you were going to plan for but eventually she agreed, "So long as it isn't a dress or a skirt then I'll wear what you want."

* * *

You knew exactly what you wanted to do, show up two minutes before gym, deliver Jessie the outfit she would surely look gorgeous in, set yourself up on stage and wait to amaze the crowd.

Luke, for once in his life was actually on time. You had gotten into school a few minutes ahead of schedule so you slipped into the girls change room and put Jessie's outfit in her locker along with a note instructing her on what to do. You even managed to convince Mrs. Welsh to let the two of you go first.

Now all that was left was for you two patiently wait on stage in your beautiful dress until Jessie joined you in her outfit. It wasn't a long wait, but it seemed like forever. You heard Mrs. Welsh greet the class, and mumble her joy that this unit was going to be done soon and then you heard what you had been waiting for. You heard her tell Jessie to quickly get on stage so the class could hurry on with presentations.

Your breath was gone the instant she was visible. She was wearing black dress pants, a white button-up, and a black vest. It was simple but so very beautiful on her. You didn't have longer to stare because the curtain began to rise and the two of you quickly set up. A mere moment before your cue to begin, she mumbled that you were beautiful. Your heart skipped a beat and the two of you began to dance.

It was perfect, better than any other time you had attempted it. Your moves had a certain flow, and you never missed a beat. It was magical and no one else mattered but the beauty in front of you. You barely heard the entire class applauding and the shrill sound of Mrs. Welsh's voice as she guaranteed the dance was worth an A. The dance didn't matter, the grades didn't matter. All that mattered was Jessie, slightly out of breath and red-faced but still the most amazing girl in the room.

You couldn't help it, seeing her standing there with that shy smile she wore whenever you complimented her, you just had to kiss her. The curtain had barely finished its descent before you had kissed her with everything you had. There were fireworks and you hoped that this didn't ruin anything between the two of you.

Pulling away, your gaze quickly went to the ground. If she rejected you, you didn't want to be looking at her when she said it. Feeling a soft hand under your chin, you looked up to see a smile on Jessie's face.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

You couldn't speak, quickly managing a jerky nod, you threw your arms around her as a giant smile broke across your face.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** What do I know about dancing? The answer is nothing, except I do know how to waltz so points for me but I don't think it really counts. I sorta just decided to wing the dance part.

So someone asked for the music I listen to when I write, and it actually isn't specific. Around the first meetup, I started listening to Riptide by Vance Joy on repeat and sometimes at random times I'd throw New Perspective by P!atD on because I love it (the video, eh not so much. I detest Jennifer's Body.) I get super motivated when I listen to poetry and Shane Koyczan is my go-to guy, but regular music motivates me too. I like background noise when I write and sometimes it's rap or pop or classical or jazz so there isn't a song I can recommend for any of my stories. When I was finishing the story I was actually watching a pretty epic episode of Catfish.

Pop me a review, toss me a PM, give me your ideas, tell me what you think, call me a gnat, praise me. Do what you want, but it would be nice for a review. I encourage you to give me your own prompts and I will promise here and now that I will try to write a majority of the prompts I receive.

The next chapter will be up sometime soon, and I promise I won't disappear for a year this time. This bad boy will be updated, I just don't know when.


End file.
